The present invention relates to the new and distinct x Mangave hybrid plant, x Mangave ‘Racing Stripes’ that was hybridized by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA as a cross between an unreleased, unnamed, proprietary Manfreda maculosa x Agave gypsophylla (not patented) given the breeder code H10-02-02 as the female or seed parent times Agave lophantha ‘Bandaid’ (not patented) as the male or pollen parent. The cross was performed on Feb. 6, 2014 and seeds were harvested and sown later in May of 2014. Through trials at the same nursery the plant was assigned the breeder code 14-15-1. The new plant has been successfully asexually propagated by sterile shoot-tip tissue culture and by offsets at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The asexual tissue culture and offset propagation has been found to produce stable and identical plants that maintain all the unique characteristics of the original plant.